


NSFW Marcaniel Drabbles

by OctopusDollhouse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctopusDollhouse/pseuds/OctopusDollhouse
Summary: Read the title
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Request Page

I want to practice my NSFW writing so this book exists. I headcannon Nathaniel as the bottom, so he will be the bottom in most of the drabbles.

I will allow requests, however I will not know when they will be done.

Prompt List (I'll probably add more later) (Most are from a otp prompt generator)

1.) Marc playfully keeping Nathaniel pinned down as they take Nathaniel from behind. Marc lays their hands over Nathaniel's as they kiss and bite Nathaniel's neck and shoulder, whispering naughty/sweet things into their ear. Bonus: They’re doing it in front of a mirror. Marc takes pleasure from the look on Nathaniel's face as Nathaniel whimpers beneath them.

2.) Imagine Nathaniel and Marc sitting at a table in a public place. They play a game, unknown to the people around them, in which Marc gradually moves their hand up Nathaniel's leg under the table. The game is to see how close Nathaniel can let Marc's hand get to there between their thighs before they chicken out and stop them.

3.) A/B/O Dynamics Verse. Nathaniel thinks both he and Marc are omegas, but while visiting one day, Marc goes into rut and Nathaniel learns Marc is an alpha.

4.) Marc is really obsessed with Nathaniel's ass. They would smack it playfully, pinch it, squeeze it and make flirty comments like “Hey cutie, you have a nice ass” or “What a pretty butt you have, babe.” Nathaniel blushes and gets embarrassed, but they secretly love it.

5.) Nathaniel waking up Marc in the morning by working their mouth below the belt.

6.) Nathaniel and Marc having a long night of incredible hot sex. It gets really intense and a little rougher than usual. The next morning, Marc wakes up holding Nathaniel and notices that they have left bites and bruises on Nathaniel's body from the intensity of it. Nathaniel wakes up and is a little sore and achy but really happy and contented from the night before. Marc is having a little guilt and Nathaniel has to reassure them that it was okay.

7.) Nathaniel and Marc attempting sexting.

8.) Nathaniel and Marc having sex for the first time and Nathaniel finding out that Marc bites during sex. How do they react?

9.) "I'm not letting you finish until you say 'please'."

10.) Marc gets reakumatized into Reverser again. This time, instead of being angry, he's horny.

11.) Nathaniel wants sex but Marc is feeling naughty and makes them beg for it.

12.) Marc comes home to find Nathaniel asleep in bed and moaning their name, having a very good dream. How does Marc react?

13.) Marc pinning Nathaniel down, locking their gazes together for a few moments, and then slowly trailing kisses down Nathaniel's body. They get encouraged by the soft mewling Nathaniel makes, and it ends in sweet, slow and romantic sex.

14.) Nathaniel cooking something in the kitchen, when Marc comes behind them, slips their arms around Nathaniel's waist and tries to get them in the mood for sex. How does Nathaniel react?

15.) Marc teasing Nathaniel during oral sex, giving only kisses and soft touches for their partner, until Nathaniel can’t take it anymore and begs for it.

16.) Nathaniel being so unbearably turned on that they’re reduced to whimpering and begging and pleading for Marc to fuck them senseless.

17.) Marc making Nathaniel dress in really kinky underwear and later takes their sweet time to enjoy the view as Nathaniel blushes heavily and is quite embarrassed.

18.) Marc and Nathaniel on their wedding night. Marc has had sex before, but Nathaniel is a virgin (but has told Marc they aren’t) and extremely nervous. It’s up to you to decide whether Nathaniel confesses, or Marc finds out firsthand.


	2. Prompt 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For I_Am_A_Bish, who requested prompt 10

Nathaniel was woken up by his window being opened. He groggily lifted his head to look at the person entering his room.

He could already tell it wasn't a normal person by the abnormal coloring. Despite it being many years since the first appearance of Hawkmoth, akuma were still a problem.

Before Nathaniel knew it, the akuma in question was leaning over him, pinning his hands over his head.

"Hey, Nate." Reverser whispered into his ear, nudging his head up with his own. 

"R-Reverser?" 

"Yep," He bit down on Nathaniel's neck.

Nathaniel stirred, moving to try and escape the akuma's grip. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," Reverser moved a knee between Nathaniel's crotch, "I just want you." 

Nathaniel stifled a moan at the contact.

"R-Rev-"

Reverser shifted Nathaniel's wrists to his left hand, using his right one to tug at Nathaniel's pants, quietly shushing the boy, "Just let me take care of you."

With some quick movements from Reverser, Nathaniel's clothes were removed from his body. The akuma didn't waste any time, moving his hand down to finger Nathaniel's hole. "I don't presume you have any lube here, do you?"

Nathaniel pointed to his bedside table, "First drawer."

Reverser removed his fingers, much to Nathaniel's disappointment, releasing the boy's wrist and fetched the bottle. He put some of the liquid on his fingers, returning to his task, starting with two immediately.

Nathaniel stifled a moan with his hand before Reverser took his wrist hostage, yanking it up.

"Don't you dare try and be quiet," He growled. Nathaniel simply nodded in response.

Two fingers quickly became three. Reverser deemed Nathaniel ready, flipping him over onto his chest.

Nathaniel felt something much larger than three fingers nudge at his ass. "W-Wait!" His words transitioned into a moan as Reverser inserted his cock. He didn't stop, continuing until he was halfway in as Nathaniel cried out into his pillow, digging his fingers into it. Pleasure coursed through his body.

Reverser pulled back, leaving Nathaniel to whine for more. He had mercy on the artist, shoving his dick back in. The akuma rocked in further and further until he finally bottomed out.

"Good, huh?" He murmured, whispering into Nathaniel's ear. 

Nathaniel whimpered into his pillow.

Reverser started to move, pulling his cock out before slamming it back in, shoving a shout out of Nathaniel's throat. He repeated the motion, getting faster over time.

Euphoria traveled through Nathaniel's body like lightning, making him release onto his bed.

Both of them paused, breathing heavily, Reverser still inside him. He placed his head next to Nathaniel's.

"Hey, Nathaniel."

"Mm?"

"I haven't finished yet."

Before Nathaniel had a chance to react, Reverser slid his arms underneath Nathaniel's thighs, sitting up and dragging him up, placing his back flush against Reverser's chest. Nathaniel squeaked, although that was the only noise he got out before Reverser started thrusting again. 

Overstimulation was lighting his nerves, making everything seem more intense. 

The boy's head fell back against Reverser's shoulder, cycling through every incoherent noise a human could make. 

His voice jumped an octave as Reverser changed his angle. He chuckled, "So that's your sweet spot, hm?" With a small adjusting of their hips, Reverser slammed into that spot repeatedly. With another pleasure filled cry, Nathaniel came. Reverser followed suit, pressing his cock as deep as he could get. 

Nathaniel moaned again at the feeling of Reverser's warm cum filling his insides. Reverser pulled Nathaniel off his cock, placing him onto the bed. 

Nathaniel blinked a couple times, drowsy. Reverser placed a kiss to his forehead, "Sleep. I'll take care of everything."

Despite how much of a bad idea that probably was, Nathaniel followed Reverser's instructions, drifting into dreamland. 


	3. Prompt 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous

Nathaniel placed a dish in the dishwasher, finally done with all the chores for the day.

Marc walked up behind him, slotting himself against his boyfriend. He reached down and grasped Nathaniel's ass in his left hand, placing his head on Nathaniel's shoulder, "Hey, babe. Nice ass as always, I see."

Nathaniel blushed at the contact.

Marc started kneading the thing held in his hand. The target of this affection shoved him away, "Stop it."

The writer chuckled, returning to his previous position, vigorously continuing his actions. "You love it."

Nathaniel's face heated up more but he didn't deny it. Marc exhaled in Nathaniel's ear.

"You really should stop wearing skinny jeans. I'm not gonna be able to control myself in public once more." Marc slipped one of his hands past Nathaniel's pants and undergarments, prodding at his hole.

The artist stifled a surprised shout, grasping onto the edge of the counter in front of him.

"Shh, relax sweetheart," Marc murmured sweetly, already sinking one of his fingers inside, "I'll make you feel real good."

The artist panted, "M-Marc-" 

The writer raised his free hand, tilting Nathaniel's head towards him, connecting their lips in a heated kiss. At the same moment, Marc inserted a second finger, starting to scissor him. Nathaniel moaned into the kiss.

They broke away from each other as Marc added a third finger, Nathaniel keening. He started grinding back on the digits inside him.

"Are you really just going to cum like this?" Marc asked, smile on his face, "Just fucking yourself on my fingers?" His lover shuddered at the words.

He jabbed his fingers harshly without warning, hitting Nathaniel's prostate. Nathaniel moaned, body seizing up as he came. He panted as he calmed down, Marc removing his fingers.

Marc pressed a kiss to Nathaniel's neck.

"How about we take this to the bedroom?"


	4. Prompt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Trixie21

Nathaniel and Marc were sitting on the couch at Marc’s house.

Nathaniel fiddled with his hands, “You sure it’s okay for me to sleep over?” Yes, they were both omegas, but they were in a relationship. Would Marc’s parents be okay with that?

Marc nodded, “They’re on a business trip. They’ll be gone for about a week.”

Nathaniel smiled, leaning his head on Marc’s shoulder. He breathed slowly, before he jolted up, “Are you sure they’re gone?”

“Mhm. Why are you asking?”

Nathaniel sniffed the air, “I smell an alpha.”

Marc froze. He knew he ran out of suppressors and scent blockers that morning, but did the effects really wear off that quickly?

"Should we go?-" Nathaniel's statement was cut off by Marc grabbing him and pinning him down to the couch. "Marc?"

Marc buried his face in Nathaniel's shoulder, taking a deep breath. He sighed happily, taking in the scent of cinnamon the omega radiated. Without thinking, he started to rut against Nathaniel's leg.

Fuck, was his rut starting?

"Marc?"

"I… have something to tell you."

Nathaniel lifted Marc's head in his hands, turning it so they could make eye contact, "I'm all ears." 

"I'm actually an alpha. I've been using suppressors for years." The words came out quickly. "I didn't want to tell you cause I thought you'd find it weird for such a submissive alpha to exist."

Nathaniel giggled, "Did you think I'd care about that? I love you, omega or alpha."

Marc smiled. He tugged Nathaniel's pants down, palming at the boy's crotch. Nathaniel stifled a moan, starting to grind against the hand.

The writer brought his and Nathaniel's lips into a kiss while he used his other hand to reach towards the back of Nathaniel's boxers, which were already wet with slick. 

Marc didn't wait any longer. He grabbed ahold of the garment, throwing it off of Nathaniel and inserted two fingers immediately. He chuckled, "It's only been a couple minutes and you're already this wet?" Nathaniel blushed.

The boy inserted a third finger, spreading them out to scissor his boyfriend. "That good?" Nathaniel nodded, starting to pant.

"Marc, put it in already."

Marc chuckled, obliging. He removed his pants and undergarments at the speed of lightning, arranging his member at Nathaniel's entrance.

"Ready?" 

Nathaniel grinded down on Marc's member. "What do you think?"

Marc growled, grabbing one of Nathaniel's legs and pulling it straight up. Without delay, Marc started pushing his cock in. 

It was a new sensation for both the boys, pleasure shooting through their bodies. Nathaniel cried out at the insertion, attempting to close his legs. Marc didn't let him, insert hoisting it up higher. 

The amount of slick coating Nathaniel's insides allowed Marc to glide in until his entire cock had been engulfed by the heat. Marc groaned, already starting to rock back and forth. "Fuck, Nate, you feel so good."

Nathaniel panted, leaning his head back, "B-Big."

Marc started to increase his speed, placing Nathaniel's leg on his shoulder. He leaned down closer to his lover, effectively folding him in half. His knot started swelling, making it harder for Marc to fuck him, but damn if he didn't try.

Nathaniel keened at the new angle. With another thrust, Marc hit his prostate. Nathaniel wrapped his arms around Marc's neck, "Please knot me. I want us to be connected. Make me yours. Fill me up. I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow!" He tugged Marc down, connecting their lips. Nathaniel came, his hole tightening around Marc.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Marc shoved himself as deep as he could go, feeling his knot inflate to its fullest. He grunted as he came inside him.

Nathaniel moaned, still softly grinding on Marc's cock. His body slumped, spent out. Marc panted heavily, face an inch away from his boyfriend’s.

"Fuck, that was so hot…"

Nathaniel smiled, "I wouldn't mind doing it again." Marc blushed at the statement.

"...Did you get hard again?!"


End file.
